Drahliana Moonrunner
Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Category:Moonwood Rangers category:Hunter Drahliana Moonrunner In-Game: Drahliana Category:Night Elf Category:Alliancecategory:HunterCategory:Moonwood Rangers "Worry not about watching your back in the forest for in our domain our eyes are all around you" -Drahliana Moonrunner, High Ranger of the Moonwood Rangers Appearance Tall with an athletic build toughened by outdoor living. Drahliana wears her silver hair long, reaching almost down to her waist when it is not bound up. She is almost always found in her working gear which is centered around dragonscale armor of her own crafting. She does have a set of finer clothes for rare social occasions, although she'll carry at least a dagger on her person at all times with a bow kept within easy access. Personality and Outlook In most things, Drahliana has a fairly easy-going personality. Having little patience for formality and less need of obeisance, she employs a fairly relaxed style of leadership, preferring to encourage her Rangers to develop along natural paths rather than enforcing any aspect beyond the order's core charter. She is outgoing and gregarious and openly enjoys the company and adventuring companionship of other races. Many among Humans and High Elves would call her a mix of of civilized behavior and feral beast. She wears that label proudly seeing no contradiction between the two. Openly acknowledging her intellectual limits, she relies on what she calls "The Hunter's Inner Beast", making many of her judgments on an intuitive rather than a logical level. She does retain some of the more traditional Kaldorei views. Like many older Kaldorei, Drahliana considers most of the other Alliance and Horde races "younger races", sometimes dangerously ignorant in their policies towards care of the land. There are times when she does take upon the Kaldorei self-image as world guardian, viewing Humans in particular as children given dangerous toys without the wisdom to treat them with the proper caution. She lays blame upon the Quel'dorei for teaching the Humans magic and beginning the chain of events that would ultimately lead to the opening of the Dark Portal. Her encounters with scattered survivors of the high elves have done little to improve her view of them. Similarly she sometimes holds to a double standard, tending to levy a heavier discipline on Kaldorei who falter than others. Early History Daughter of Drahlan and Lianna Moonrunner, Drahliana spent her early years growing up in Moonwood Vale, a satelite village of the Kaldorei capital Nighthaven. Her mother Lianna served with distinction in the Moonwood Sentinels and was a survivor of the War of the Burning Sands and the Battle of Hyjal. When the Moonglade was given over to the Cenarian Circle the population was evacuated to the revived and new settlements of Darkshore and Teldrassil with the now deserted towns mulched to return thier elements to the soil. As a result the Moonwood Sentinels were ordered disbursed to reinforce the contingents of Darnassus and Teldrassil. Outraged, Lianna broke her moonglaive and swore to never set foot beyond the portal of Ru'Theran Village. Her parents settled instead by the sea roots of Teldrassil in a place they named Quiet Cove, and Drahlianna was sent to foster in Aldrassil her parents having been told that her natural talent for beast empathy would make Druidic shapeshifting too much of risk at losing her Kaldorei identity. She was then sent to the path that her teachers would suit her best, that of the Beast Stalker, or as Humans would call it, the Way of the Hunter. Drahliana 15:37, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Call of the Rangers Shortly after completing her early training, she would meet up with Amoondran, a former Druidic classmate who asked her to join him in creating an order patterned after the original Moonwood Sentinels. At first hesitant, she accepted his proposition, deciding privately that she would move on after seeing the Order through it's birthing stage. Unexpectedly however in a short span of days, Amoondran resigned his post of High Ranger, naming Drahlianna has his successor. She has kept the post to the present day. Her assumption of the post would bring sweeping changes. The inclusion of a Human in the order, the mage Decresent the first non-Kaldorei member had mixed reactions, several of the more conservative members deciding to leave. Decresent himself would ultimately leave when she refused to include his spouse, a practising warlock. They have remained on friendly terms despite the circumstances. Under her leadership the Rangers expanded the bounds of thier charter, in extending the notion of Kaldorei interests to include far ranging aspects of the Alliance, even setting up an Operations Center in Outland itself, shortly after the reopening of the Dark Portal in the Blasted Lands Recent History Deciding along with Bronil that the Scourge and the Burning Legion are greater threats than the Horde, she has made some initiatives in bridging the gulf of animosity between the two factions. Her greatest success so far as been with Kormok of Tears of Draenor in acheiving an occasional dialouge. Together they have organised an annual Reindeer Ride through Kalimdor which also now mirrored in Outland, although the new addition is a bit more martial in execution. She has found some common ground but has also met resistance to this initiative. And problems closer to home have proven a hindrance to her grander plans. Some months ago, She had a severe confrontation with Moonwillow Starlight, a priestess of the Rangers when she learned of the latter's involvement with a warlock coven in Stormwind, almost summarily banishing her from the Rangers on the spot. Ultimately she chose instead to banish her from Stormwind for a time and placed her under an indefinite probation, masking the action under a public declaration of closing the embassy that the priestess had run in the Human capitol. Not willing to totally lose contacts in Stormwind though, she has taken into her private service the mage, Araberena to manage her affairs there and to keep an eye on interesting news. She personally executed one Kaldorei she found wielding arcane magic in the service of the Burning Blade and for a time weighed her options in the matter of a renegade Quel'dorei sponsor of various attacks on the Children of Cenaraius. She had recently been discovered taking refuge in Sun Rock Retreat, a Horde outpost. When Drahliana's demands that the Horde surrender her to Kaldorei justice was refused she ultimately led a group of Rangers to Sun Rock and personally executed the elf on the spot not knowing that she was the vanguard of the returning Sindorei. For the moment however these events seem to have been overshadowed by the re-opening of the Dark Portal and the subsequent events. She still works to the eventual causes of a workable peace between the factions and the destruction of perceived threats to Azeroth, and now Kalimdor. Foremost among them are the renegade Illidan Stormrage and his Sindorei cohorts. She was unmasked recently by the former during her undercover activities amongst the Dragonmaw and is now considering her next moves after narrowly escaping that situation. In the meantime she has responded to a request by the dwarf Throdin for assistance in locating two Gnomes believed to be lost in the Ghostlands. Drahliana 20:42, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Pets Unlike many of her path, Drahliana does not tend to keep a pet long term. She believes that the animals she tames as wild animals should not be kept longer than her instincts tell her. Frequently she'll release her pet back into the wild and tame another, so she's been seen with a wide variety of pets. She tends to prefer both feline and flying pets, although she has hung onto Nightcaller, a Blackrock Worg who has never evinced a desire to leave. She encourages young Hunters to tame often, believing they should have a wide experience in animal handling rather than sticking to a couple of favored types.